If Only, If Only
by Gurgigurl
Summary: Draco and Ginny story, Post Hogwarts, compliant with all books except the epilouge at the end of Deathly Hallows. The Malfoy's are trying to make up for their past,what happens when it comes back to bite them, and what do the Weasley's have to do with it?
1. Chapter 1

If Only, If Only

Chapter 1 Dredging Up The Past

The books on the ancient shelves were covered with dust and years of disrepair. A long wooden table was groaning under the weight of piles and piles of century old texts. A squat middle aged man sat at the table armed with only a wand, a black leather bound book, and a pair of glasses. He sat leaning over a large dusty book, running his hands along words, gently turning pages. He made little notes in his black book, murmuring unintelligible things as he went. A young man of twenty was perched behind him on a ladder that helped give access to books higher up. He had a book of his own, smaller, and covered in dust, but he looked at it with the same interest as the man at the table. His white blonde hair was slightly dirty, but that did nothing to diminish his handsome features. All of a sudden the blonde shut his book with a snap, stirring dust into the air. He looked at the other person in the room with him and gave a small chuckle.

"Mr. Graves, I must give you credit. You find enjoyment in a job I could never do. How you can sit down here, in this dank, drippy, and forgotten old library, day after day, translating, and re-recording the early Malfoy history is beyond me."

The older man laughed but did not look up from his book.

"If you despise it so much Draco then why do you continue to spend day after day down here with me?"

Draco Malfoy jumped down from the ladder, and began to wander aimlessly around the library.

"I don't know; because I respect you, because I figure you could always use some company, and Merlin help me, but I actually find this interesting."

He paused for a moment.

"Or maybe it simply gives me something. Something that doesn't make me feel guilty about what my family has done in the past twenty years because back when these books were written the Malfoy's were decent people."

Albert Graves finally looked up. He regarded the young man for a moment. Draco had been like his shadow since he had arrived at Malfoy Manor months ago. In those short months Albert had learned a lot about the Malfoy heir; he had learned a lot about the Malfoy's in general. All three of them still carried much guilt for the things that had transpired in the war.

"Draco, come now, your family has not even been charged with any war crimes. In the three years since the wars end your father has not moved from there to there without first thinking to please someone else. Your business is beginning to pick up again, everything is on the up and up for you. For over three years you three have payed your dues in every way possible. Why do you still continue to carry on in this way?"

"Oh because I'm wallowing in self-pity," he responded sarcastically.

The elder man regarded him yet again. "I think you need to get out of this library. You need some fresh air, and I need some quick quotes quills, my wrists are killing me. How about you pop over to Diagon Alley and pick up some for me? While your there you can visit your father as well."

Draco gave him a crooked smile. "Sure, I suppose some time in the sun wouldn't hurt me. Do you need anything before I go?"

"No thank you, I'll be fine,"

"Well mother is in the gardens if you do. I'll be back in oh maybe an hour,"

With a nod to his friend Draco raised his own wand and disapparated. Mr. Graves sat silently for another few moments before shaking his head and going back to the book in front of him.

Draco walked slowly through the sun drenched streets of Diagon Alley. All around him students ran back and forth, running into friends, looking over supply lists, trying to get ready for the new Hogwarts year. He slipped into Flourish and Blotts, and regretted it almost as soon as he did. The amount of people in the small book store was unbelievable. He took a look around and decided to try and go elsewhere for the quills. Flourish and Blotts was not going to calm down anytime soon.

Back on the street, Draco made his way to what used to be Nocturn Alley. After the wars end the ministry had cleaned out the shops there to make room for more respectable businesses. Draco looked up at the store he was standing in front of. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes wasn't exactly respectable but it was profitable, and because the Malfoy's had helped finance the store after Fred Weasley's death, Draco liked the store.

He entered, as he predicted the store was quite busy, but less so than the rest of Diagon Alley. With the Malfoy's help the store was able to move to a bigger venue and expand. Draco expected to see George behind the counter but instead he saw Ginny Weasley.

"Hello Malfoy," she smiled at him.

"Hello littlest Weasley," he laughed. "Didn't expect to see you here today. Wheres George?"

"Oh, he had an appointment with his therapist with mum and dad today."

"How has it been going?"

"Well the therapist you recommended has been wonderful," Ginny smiled sadly. "Things get better every day, but this is something none of us will ever..."

"Fully get over," he finished for her.

She nodded and looked down at her hands. There was a moment of silence between the two.

"No offense Malfoy, but why are you even listening to this? I mean we both know you don't care."

"I am trying, very hard I may add, to erase the Malfoy M.O. of being heartless, snooty bastards. Its not easy; we have no friends, no decent people want to associate with us. We have to start reforming ourselves somewhere and simply listening to someone else's problems is somewhere to start."

Ginny gave a fake gasp "Oh my god! Who would think that people could actually change?"

Draco smirked at her. "Your very unattractive when you gloat."

"Seriously Draco-"

"Oh its Draco now?"

"Yes, smart ass, it is. Draco at least your trying, starting somewhere is better than not starting at all."

He simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Draco if you really want to try and make some friends again, my mother has tried to invite your family over for dinner, but no one ever answers our floo calls."

"What can I say," Draco laughed. "We're still very proud."

"Too proud to have dinner with the Weasley's,"

"You said that, not me," he chuckled

"But you were thinking it," Ginny pointed out.

He shrugged again. "Old habits die hard"

Ginny's mouth hung open for a second, "I thought you said you wanted to change!"

Draco gave a very un-Malfoy like snort, "I was joking! God Ginny I was only joking."

"Your still going to be at the wedding Saturday aren't you?" she asked. "Your mother RSVP ed and said you would be coming."

"Yes, I am. Unfortunately my parents will be out of town this weekend, but I was still willing to go to the wedding. Though I do continue to wonder why in Merlin's name we were invited. I mean, me at the wedding of Hermione Granger to Ron Weasley,"

"Weather you acknowledge it or not, your family has done a lot for mine in the past three years. You recommended that therapist for George, that my entire family plus Harry and Hermione has gone to see. Not to mention your father is footing those very expensive sessions. Lucius also helped dad get a job higher up in the ministry, and both you and your father partnered with George to support the shop,"

Draco gave a wry laugh. "Yes, typical Malfoy's using their money to get them what they want."

"True," Ginny confessed. "But Malfoy's helping someone other than themselves is not so typical, and Malfoy's helping Weasley's is unheard of all together. Believe me, compared to the Death Eaters sitting in Azkaban right now, you are a saint!"

Draco gave a very small smile, his pale cheeks reddening slightly. "Well- I um- hey! You don't happen to sell Quick Quotes Quills here do you?"

"I'm assuming you want the normal ones, not the ones that only write insults,"

"Please,"

Ginny stopped. "And the shocks keep on coming. Did you just use the 'P' word?"

"Shut it Weasley! Laugh all you want, but I was taught manners as a child,"

Ginny smirked, and disappered behind the counter muttering something about 'wouldn't have known that while we were in school'. A few seconds later she set a box of acid green quills on the counter. Draco pulled out a few Galleons and tucked the box under his arm.

"By the way, hows Potter?" he asked as he gave her the money.

"Wouldn't know," she said tightly.

"Why? You were shagging him weren't you?"

Ginny shot him a fierce glare. "And the old insensitive Malfoy returns. Why are you interested in my life life?"

"Because I saw a picture of him in the Prophet yesterday with a girl that wasn't you. A Miss Miranda Allen from the circulation department of the Daily Prophet,"

For moments Ginny was silent, and Draco thought he might have gone too far.

"Alright, since we're getting along and confessing secrets I'll play along. I wasn't 'shagging' him as you so eloquently put it. I was in love with him truth be known,"

"Oh I see," Draco nodded. "Then you found out he was shagging that bint from circulation."

"Which is when I broke up with him. I wouldn't have sex with him so he went off and found himself a fuck buddy,"

All of a sudden she became aware of her surroundings.

"I don't think we should be talking about this in the middle of the store,"

Draco continued as if he had not heard her. "Then why do I see the two of you together? He cheated on you, but you stayed friends?"

"Not quite," Ginny said, looking more then a little embarrssed. "Its because he convinced me not to say anything to my family. I haven't told them yet that Harry cheated on me, and we broke up. I still hope that maybe one night he'll see the light and show up at my door finally realizing what he threw away."

"You know I never realized just how pathetic you are," Draco remarked.

"Really?" she gave a small laugh. "God, I'm _so_ aware of it!"

Draco laughed. "Well maybe you should get out and date. Who are you taking to the wedding?"

"Harry. He's best man, I'm maid of honor, we're stuck going together. Though I refuse to spend the entire night with him. He is such a horrid dancer and he'll never even ask me. I love to dance, and I want to dance at my own brothers wedding,"

"Tell you what little Weasel, I will dance with you for the entire night. You can tell your parents that I asked you, and you just wanted me to feel welcome. That will give you a whole night to work up the courage to tell your family. It will also introduce the thought of seeing you with someone else into their heads,"

"Wow Ferret," Ginny grinned. "That is a brilliant idea! Good looks and a brain, how refreshing."

"You flatter me,"

"Oh no, we don't need your ego getting and bigger then it already is,"

"Your too funny Weasley," he smirked at her. "And on that note, I bid you good day. Thanks for the quills, Flourish and Blotts was mad. So I suppose I'll be seeing you."

"Yea, be seeing you,"

"Bye Ginny,"

"See you Saturday Draco,"

He turned on his heel, and walked out of the shop, half a smile on his face. He took his wand out and apparated himself home, leaving a very happy Weasley in his wake.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two Trouble Always Brings A Friend

As the sun went down Ginny Weasley apparated into the flat she was sharing with Luna Lovegood. She threw her things down, and turned to where her friend was sitting. Her day had gone down hill after Draco Malfoy's departure, and not exactly in a bad way. Things just got very boring very fast, even when George came back from his appointment. It was days like these that Ginny really missed Fred, not only because he had always been one of the closest to her, but also for George's sake.

He was still George, but he was George without Fred. He was quieter, and kept to himself more. He poured himself into work, as if he was trying to put out ideas for both himself and Fred. He was still living at The Burrow, the only Weasley child still there, Molly and Arthur really preferred it that way. They were so afraid that George would just crumble, what was one twin without the other? George didn't seem to think he was much, but the rest of his family was still convinced that he had so much to give. Ginny shook off the thoughts, and plopped herself down in a chair.

"Bad day?" Luna asked in her same dreamy voice.

"Well it started off normally, then got interesting, and then fizzled out,"

"What was so interesting?"

"Draco Malfoy came in, and he was actually great to talk to. Ever since the end of the war, the Malfoy's have gone arse over teakettle to prove that they are decent people. Maybe it's working,"

"Stranger things have happened," Luna mused. "Like the disappearance of all the Invisible Erlkonig's in the south of France. What did he say?"

Ginny ignored Luna's first comment, and answered her question. "He talked about how he is trying so hard to change, he poked some good natured fun at me, he said please! He has become this whole other person. I mean believe me, he still has a superior attitude, he's still sarcastic, and even arrogant, but the coldness is gone. There is this light in his eyes, and he smiles now!"

Luna's eyes gave a slight twinkle. "How's his smile?"

Ginny blushed slightly. "He has the most amazing smile Luna, if only he smiled more."

"Is he coming to the wedding?"

The redhead nodded. "And he promised to dance with me all night."

"Harry won't like that Gin," Luna smiled.

"That tosser gave up any and all input into what I can or can't do when he went and shagged that whore,"

"So you think your finally beginning to get over the great Harry Potter?" the blonde asked.

"I hope so," Ginny sighed. "I just want to find someone who makes me happy Luna. Mum and dad still have each other, Bill and Fleur are happy, Charlie has been dating Elizabeth for nearly a year. Plus Ron and Hermione are finally getting married, and you are bringing some of the old George back to life. Then there's me, alone, left by my boyfriend because I wouldn't have sex with him, and I can't even tell my own parents what an asshole he is!"

No sooner had those words left her mouth, a snowy owl flew in through the open window.

"Speak of the asshole," Luna said taking the note from the birds beak.

Ginny took it from her friends outstretched hand, and opened it.

_Ginny_

_I need to see you as soon as possible, there is something I think you have a right to know. Send Hedwig back with a time when we can meet. I'm free later tonight, so if that is alright with you, that would work wonderfully._

_Harry_

Ginny stared at the note, a puzzled look on her face.

"Could he have been anymore God damn cryptic?"

Luna held out her hand again, and Ginny handed the note back to her. She looked at it thoughtfully for a few moments.

"It is pretty cryptic, but then again Harry was always good at being that way. Are you going to meet him tonight?"

"Yes, I will go tonight and see what he has to say for himself,"

She quickly scribbled that she would be over to his apartment around eight, and sent Hedwig back. Ginny sighed, and got up. She was going to take a long shower before she had to go and see what Harry Potter wanted from her.

At 8 o clock Ginny flooed into Harry's flat. All seemed empty when she got up and dusted herself off, then she heard movement coming from the kitchen.

"Hello? Harry are you there?"

"Hey Gin," she heard him call. "Have a seat in the living room, I'm just making some tea."

Ginny ungracefully plopped herself into one of his Gryffindor like armchairs, a puzzled look on her face. Harry had never in his life made tea; making tea was a Molly Weasley trait, or even a trait that she herself had. He must have something really serious to tell her. Harry and Hermione had both picked up on the Weasley tradition that all serious discussions were accompanied by tea.

As she sat there musing to herself, The Boy-Who-Lived rounded the corner, tea tray in hand. He didn't say a word, he didn't even look at her for minutes. Then he finally sat down on the couch across from her, he offered her a cup of tea, which Ginny accepted. She gave him a smile he didn't return, so she just sipped her tea and waited for him to speak.

"Gin," he ran a hand through his hair. "I made a mistake."

Ginny felt her heart leap into her throat, but she remained silent.

"What I did to you was horrible, I can't forgive myself, and I know you'll never forgive me, but I need to try and make this right,"

Ginny sat there at a loss for words, she placed her cup down and looked at him. Could this really be happening?

"So after the wedding Saturday, I'm going to go up to your family and tell them what I did, and take the consequences that are coming to me. Then after that you and I can carry on like we were before all this happened,"

Ginny finally found her voice again. "You mean getting back together?"

Harry's eyes snapped to hers. He ran a hand through his hair yet again.

"God Gin, you aren't going to make this easy are you? No that is not what I mean, I mean that we can will carry on how we were before we started dating. We'll go back to just being friends,"

The youngest Weasley's mind came to a crashing halt. Her heart fell back into place with a painful crash, her stomach felt as if it were going to fall out her butt. She was about to say something to him, but he cut her off.

"There is something that you do deserve to know though. Its the reason that we can't get back together,"

He hesitated. "Miranda is pregnant,"

The silence in the room became almost palpable after Harry's admission. Ginny just stared at him for a moment before blinking a few times.

"I'm sorry, I just hallucinated," Ginny said softly. "What?"

"Miranda and I are going to have a baby,"

"Oh my God!" Ginny sprang up from her chair. "Oh my God! You got the girl you cheated on me with pregnant!"

"Look I'm sorry," he began lamely. "I am only doing this for you, everything I have done in the last three years has been for you!"

Ginny looked at him in disbelief.

"So you cheated on me for my own benefit, and now your dumping me for the same reason. Thank You!" Sarcasm dripped from Ginny's every word.

"No! Its not like that at all. I really do love you..."

"Shush!!" she yelled at him, stopping the long speech she knew he was going to try and give her. "I don't believe this! First you cheat on me, make me promise not to tell my family, get another girl pregnant, and then tell me that you are still in love with me!"

"Ginny, come on!"

"No! It may have taken me over ten years but I think I am finally, and miraculously, done being in love with you!"

Before he could utter another word, Ginny had taken her wand out and hexed him. As bats began to fly out of his nose, Ginny laughed and made her way back home.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

"Your brothers are going to kill him!" Luna laughed.

"I know!" Ginny beamed, pouring them both more wine. "I cannot wait for the wedding. Its a good thing he got her pregnant because he is going to loose all ability to reproduce after this Saturday!"

"God Gin, this is an occasion to celebrate, you have finally gotten over that prick.You are finally free of Harry Potter!"

Ginny took another swig of wine and swallowed. "I know, you have no idea how happy I am. I will no longer only be seen as Harry Potter's girlfriend, or Harry Potter's wife, or the mother of Harry Potter's children. I can finally just be Ginny Weasley... whatever I want to be."

"Could that possibly be Ginny Weasley, the women to reform the heart of Draco Malfoy?"

Ginny looked over at her friend, Luna had that sly look in her eyes again. "I don't know, but I doubt it. Even if we are getting along, I still doubt that he would ever want to go any farther then pleasant banter back and forth. They do still have the Malfoy standard to live up to,"

"Give them more credit Gin, you yourself said that they are going out of their way to reinvent themselves. Now don't lie to me and tell me you wouldn't shag him, if the opportunity arose!"

Ginny almost choked on her wine. "Luna Lovegood! I had no idea you went for the bad boy type!"

"Come on Gin, you cannot sit there and tell me he is not good looking. I always thought he was the best looking boy in his year. Really Ginny, answer truthfully: if you and Harry had never gone out, and you had the chance to choose between him and Draco Malfoy, who would you choose?"

Ginny gave a small smile and bit her lip as she ran her fingertips along the rim of her wine glass. "Well Draco does have a great arse!"

The two best friends began to giggle unabashedly and could not stop themselves.

"But I give you leave to like Malfoy Gin, you have liked many a stupider person,"

"Oh yes," Ginny smiled. "And his name was Harry Potter!"

The two girls began to laugh again.

"But Ginny really, just see how he is at the wedding and go from there. This time there are no rules, you can go after him, or wait for him to go after you, you can do whatever you want this time. Just go with it, and for Merlin's sake enjoy it!"

Ginny raised her glass to her friend. "A toast, to having control of our own lives at last!"

"I'll drink to that!"

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Saturday morning dawned bright and warm, perfect for such a happy day in the Weasley family. So many people remarked on how happy they were that Ron and Hermione were finally together and getting married. Molly Weasley cried, Arthur Weasley clapped his son on the back too many times to count, and Ginny gritted her teeth and walked down the aisle with Harry while trying to block out all the oh's and ah's, and remarks on what a fine couple they made.

For Ginny the wedding passed in a flash, there were so many faces, familiar and unfamiliar, but there was only one face Ginny was interested in. She had no idea why she was so interested in Draco Malfoy all of a sudden. Perhaps it was all she and Luna had talked about earlier that week, or perhaps she really did want to see what would happen between the two of them. When the reception finally came, and she stood with the rest of her family receiving all the guests, waiting for that pale blonde hair to come into view. After what seemed like forever Ginny finally spotted him, he was almost at the front of the line, where Ron and Hermione stood.

"Malfoy," Ron greeted him curtly.

"Congratulations," the Malfoy responded tightly.

"Thank you for coming Draco," Hermione smiled at him.

"Thank you for thinking of me Mrs. Weasley," he shook both their hands, and moved down the line to the elder Weasley's.

Arthur clapped Draco on the back, and shook his hand. "Good of you to come Draco! Wasn't sure any of the Malfoy's would make it. How are your parents? I've been meaning to stop by and thank Lucius in person for all his help,"

"That will not be necessary sir, he has received all of your owls thanking him for what he has done. No more thanks is necessary from any of the Weasley's,"

"Draco you look practically starved," Molly chimed in, in her usual fashion. "Please eat, drink and have some fun today."

Draco gave the pair a small smile. "Thank you both for inviting me,"

At long last Draco stood in front of Ginny herself.

"Mr. Malfoy," she extended her hand

"Miss Weasley," he raised her hand to his lips and brushed a kiss across it.

Ginny's cheeks reddened slightly. "Would you care to accompany me to get something to drink Draco?"

"I would be delighted Ginerva," he offered her his arm, which she took.

The two began to slowly walk across the backyard of the Burrow where the wedding had been held. Ginny felt more than saw the eyes of every Weasley, and all their guests was on them.

"People are staring at us," Ginny whispered to him.

"Only at you," he whispered back. "You must be the most gorgeous women in all of the Wizarding world."

Ginny looked away from him, as they reached where the drinks were being served. They each took a glass of champagne and slowly began to drink.

"I'm surprised that Potter hasn't stormed over here in a jealous rage, accused me of putting you under the Imperious, and rescued you yet,"

Ginny gave a small laugh. "He's probably still trying to recover from our encounter last night."

Draco's grip on his glass tightened, and he felt a sudden surge of envy he wasn't sure shouldn't have sprung up. He kept his features unreadable, and waited for her reply.

"You saw Potter last night?"

"Yea," she turned her glass in her hands nervously. "He had something important to talk to me about last night."

The young Malfoy simply raised an eyebrow in question.

Ginny paused for a moment for a moment or two; was she really going to tell Malfoy about this?

"He got the girl he cheated on me with, pregnant,"

"Wow," the blonde could hardly hold back the contempt in his voice. "Schmuck."

"Your right, he is in-fact, a huge schmuck. You know he tried to tell me he's still in love with me,"

Draco laughed. "The last thing you tell the girl you cheated on right after you tell her the other woman is pregnant, is that you still love her. I always knew Potter was clueless at love, or anything else for that matter,"

"So your telling me you've never cheated on a girl,"

"No I haven't, not really anyway,"

"Not really?" she asked. "What exactly does that mean?"

"Well I've never even had what you would call a real relationship, so it was never really possible for me to cheat,"

"You've never had a real relationship?" the red head looked at him in disbelief.

"Not one with love, and caring, and affection. All the girls I've "dated" were interested in three things,"

"Let me guess," Ginny smiled. "Money, sex, and marrying well."

"Got it in one," he raised his glass to her. "You even got the order right. But enough about me, finish telling me about Potter."

Ginny's cheeks reddened slightly. "Damn I hoped you would forget about that,"

She stopped for a moment and then shrugged. "I realized, about ten years too late I might add, that I am no longer in love with Harry Potter. So last night when he tried to say things to make up for what he did I just gave him one of my Bat Bogey's."

Draco cringed. "I do feel sorry for the wanker in that respect. Having been on the receiving end of that hex I know its not pleasant. Still I salute you for having the guts to actually do it."

"I finally feel good about myself, which is an odd feeling. It was a long time coming: the break up, the hexing, the me getting over Harry Bloody Fucking Potter."

Draco just smiled and shook his head. "Hell hath no fury like a Weasley's scorn."

A strangely comfortable silence came over the two for a few moments before Draco sat his glass down.

"Would you like to dance?"

Ginny smiled, and placed her glass next to his. "I would love to Draco."

He took her hand and led her out onto the dancefloor. Before she knew it Ginny was being whisked around in a graceful waltz.

"Can all Malfoy's dance so well?"

"Oh yes," he made an exaggerated show of sticking his nose in the air. "It is in the Malfoy Superiority Handbook."

Ginny snorted. "Oh yes, and not too far behind that is thou shalt not dance with, befriend, or associate with, in anyway, a Weasley."

He smiled at her. "You forgot thou shalt not speak to, laugh with not at, smile at, want to be with, be attracted to..."

It only took a second for both of them to realize what he had said. Neither of them stopped dancing, but they avoided each others eyes and grew silent. When the dance was finally finished, the both polietly clapped and made their way back to where they had set their drinks.

After about another five minutes of silence, and not looking at each other, Ginny finally spoke.

"I know this is a silly question, but did you mean that?"

"Mean what?" he forced a perplexed look onto his face.

"That you are attracted to me,"

He threw back the rest of his champagne, before he looked at her again. "Well yes. I mean a man would have to be blind and gay not to be attracted to you," he opened his mouth and inserted his foot.

'_Crap, I have got to cover my ass, I am getting in too deep. She's still a Weasley.'_

He could see her blushing, and he had to say something else before she started to thank him.

"Plus, I bet your a spectacular shag; you know what they say about redheads. Since we're getting along so well why don't we head back to my place and test that old cliche."

Ginny pushed herself away from him with an indignant huff.

"For Merlin's sake!" she hissed. "Here I was ready to give you the benefit of the doubt, and the Malfoy from Hogwarts just sneers right back at me. I would rather take my chances with Harry Potter than you."

Ginny turned on her heel, and almost collided with the boy in question.

"What Harry?" she ground out, clearly annoyed.

"Um, Gin can I talk to you in private for a second?"

A sly grin crossed Ginny's face, Malfoy might be an arse, but he could still be useful. She shimmied up to the Malfoy heir, and slipped her arm around his waist. Without hesitation he mimicked her gesture, but if he was playing along, or just trying to play her, Ginny could not yet tell.

"Anything you have to say to me Harry, you can say in front of Draco,"

"Yea Potter," the blonde smirked. "Out with it."

"Well _Gin_, I know I was supposed to explain everything to your parents today, but I have to go. Miranda just called me, she needs me at home now. Can you go and tell everyone I wasn't feeling well, and then come home with me to make it look convincing?"

Ginny could hardly believe her ears. "You are going to skip out on the wedding of your two best mates, and then have me lie to them about why?"

"Yea," Harry said as if the concept were not that far fetched.

"NO!" Ginny yelled.

She let go of Draco and stepped toward her ex boyfriend. "I refuse to be a part of this bullshit any more Harry James Potter. This ends now, and if you don't have enough balls to do what needs to be done then it I will!"

She grabbed ahold of the collar of his dress robes and pulled him to the middle of the dance floor, she cast a quick '_sonorus_', and turned to face where her family was sitting.

Calmly she spoke. "Everyone, Harry and I have something very important to tell you, he's a little embarrassed so I said I would do it for him."

Ginny saw her mother smile, and wipe away tears, she saw all of her brothers exchange knowing glances, she saw Luna trying not to explode with laughter.

"Harry and I are finished!"

Ginny paused and tried not to roll her eyes at the gasps of surprise from almost everyone present.

"I, being of sound mind, and in control of my own knickers, decided long ago I would not give myself up to the first bloke who said 'I love you'. At first Harry supported my decision, but after a year he started pushing me, and after two years he started hounding me, and after three years, he went out and got himself a fuck buddy!"

Another gasp.

"That's right, The Boy Who Lived cheated on me, and not only that, he made me promise not to tell my family what he did. Now I was stupid enough to go along with this, hoping against hope that he would sow his wild oats and eventually come back to the steady women who loved him. Well, what a shock I was in for. Wednesday night I went over to Harry's; he owled me and said he had something important to tell me. Imagine my surprise when I found out that important thing was that he got the slag he cheated on me with pregnant."

Everyone gasped again.

"Now not two minutes ago he waltzed up to me, and said that he needed to go see," she turned to the man cowering behind her. "What would you call her Harry? I wouldn't say girlfriend, and its impolite to say whore. Oh I know, I'll use this quaint American phrase I heard once "His baby's Momma"! So he was going to skip out on the wedding of his best friends, and he wanted me to lie and say he was sick, and then go home with him to make it look 'convincing'. Ladies and Gentlemen I give you the new Harry Potter"

Ginny stopped and took a breath. The whole crowd was in a tizzy; her brothers looked mad enough to kill, her mother had fainted, and she had never seen her fathers face that shade of red before. She took the charm off her voice, and let go of Harry's robe.

"I suggest you run," she smiled at him.

As Harry took off followed closely by a hoard of angry Weasley's Draco stepped up to Ginny's side.

"And you thought I was being an asshole when I made that comment about redheads. After that little show I don't see how you can deny how feisty you are,"

Ginny turned to him. "I'm sorry; I got a little defensive. There is no way in hell I would ever choose Harry Potter over you... again."

The boy felt something like hope begin to form in his chest.

Draco smiled at her. "I'm sorry too. Old habits are hard to break, I didn't want to make myself look stupid after I admitted to being attracted to you. I think it is very respectable of you to save yourself until the right time. I like a girl with morals, and beliefs, and all that crap. Now I believe I promised you that we would dance all night, shall we?"

Ginny laughed, and smiled back as he took her hand again. Despite her, and him, and the whole wedding going to pieces around them, they danced.


	3. Chapter 3: Can't Escape The Past

Chapter 3: Can't Escape The Past

Standard Disclaimer: I only own these characters in my own little fantasy world... which sadly none of you live in. Beware of DH Spoilers!!

Two days after the wedding Draco was still experiencing a high from the time he had spent with Ginny. They had parted on good terms, and he was actually considering owling her and asking if she wanted to go out to dinner. In the past few days he had not been able to focus for long on anything because he was consumed with thoughts of her. He may not want to admit it, but he was starting to believe that Gryffindor may have had the best girls. The Ravenclaw's always had their noses stuck in a book, the Hufflepuff's were too clingy and sweet, and the Slytherin girls were too much like the Slytherin boys for a relationship to ever work out for long.

Ginevra Weasley had it all; brains, looks, charm, the whole package. He had only just admitted it to himself, but he wanted her. But it wasn't as if he could just go up to her and say that, or go after her like he would go after any other girl. This was going to be a challenge, a challenge that he was more then willing to try and achieve.

As he sat musing to himself he heard a slight crack. He looked down and saw his house elf Blinkin looking up at him.

"Blinkin is sorry for intruding Master Draco, but Master and Mistress has just returned home," "Thank you Blinkin," Draco said, waving his hand to tell her to go.

He slowly made his way down to the entrance hall. "Mother, Father. How was Milan?"

Narcissa Malfoy turned to her son and smiled. "It was lovely as usual darling, we only wish you could have come."

She embraced him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"So Draco," his father began. "How was the Weasley wedding?"

"It was... eventful father."

"I am glad I did not have to go. I kept having visions of what that place they called a house would look like, what the plain wedding would be like. I couldn't help thinking that, had we gone, at some point during the night someone was going to produce a piglet and make us chase it."

Narcissa shot her husband a glare. "Lucius!"

He held up his hand. "I know Narcissa, I know. 'They have been our only allies'. That still does not mean I want to throw away what we have and live like they do."

Lucius snapped his fingers, and his own house elf appeared before him. "Winkin is here Master."

The small creature gave the Malfoy a tumbler of Firewhisky.

"Winkin, take all of Mistress's new things up to our rooms," he turned to his wife. "Face it my dear, you could never live that life, with all the shopping you do."

Narcissa ignored him, and began to walk with her son to her room.

"So darling, you said the wedding was interesting, what happened?"

"The youngest Weasley, the girl who was dating Potter," he began.

"Yes."

"She publicly broke up with Potter at the wedding."

"Really?" his mother turned to face him.

The female Malfoy thrived on gossip.

"Mother if I tell you, you have to promise me that you will not go telling everyone. I'm sure people will find out about it soon enough. Do you promise?"

"Of course Darling, now what happened?"

"Well Ginevra, thats her name Ginevra, found out that Potter had cheated on her because she wouldn't sleep with him. Then this week he called her over to tell her something "important". She thought he was going to ask her to come back to him, but he really told her that he got the girl he cheated on her with pregnant."

"No!" the blonde women looked shocked. "Simply scandalous."

Draco gave an acidic laugh. "She deserves better than him anyway. Potter is such a clueless wanker."

"Draco, I do wish you could at least be civil toward Harry Potter. We owe him a lot."

Draco groaned. "Mother, I don't want to hear this again."

"Well you are going to," she grabbed his arm to stop him from walking away from her. " Darling he saved your life, even when he hated you. He could have let you die but he did not. You also know I think he's the reason..."

"The reason we were never put on trial. I know mother, I know."

"And you also know what kind of power he has in the Ministry. We could be sitting in a family sized cell in Azkaban if not for him. I could have told Voldemort he was still alive, but he was our last hope. I lied to save you, can't you just do this one thing for me?"

Draco gave a very heavy sigh, "For you mother, of course I can try."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you darling, I'll see you at dinner."

Draco watched her walk into her private room, with all three house elves, Blinkin, Winkin, and his mothers elf Nod, trailing behind her with all of her new things. Draco just shook his head and turned down to his own wing to have some peace and quite back in his room.

As soon as he entered his room he went to his bed and fell on it, he stared up at the ceiling of his room and just thought. His family had been to hell and back in the past three years, and sometimes he still wondered if any of them, himself included had learned a thing.

The first year, the three of them barely left the Manor. The read the Daily Prophet each day and went over the list of convicted Death Eaters, unaccounted for Death Eaters, dead Death Eaters, and the Death Eaters who still had to be tried. Each day the lists grew, but each day their names were miraculously left off them. They kept to themselves as much as possible, not even daring to go to any trials, or the funerals of their so called friends. Draco had spent much of his time that first year reading, and exploring parts of the Manor no one had thought to enter for years, that was how he found the second library with all those unreadable texts in it. He recalled how the first year had been with his emotions a little more peaked then they normally would be. That first year had been filled with many fights. Lucius was still on about the war, and what could have been prevented, and what they could have done. Narcissa hated hearing him dwell on the past, telling him that if the rest of the Wizarding world was moving on he should to. When she would tell him that he would say horrible, hurtful things to her that still haunted Draco's dreams, but his mother was never weak, by any definition of the word. When he had said what he pleased to her, she would calmly tell him that she would leave him, and that would solve all of her problems. Draco smirked as he remembered how quickly his fathers tones changed, and how often he had slept in his study after those fights.

The second year was better, his mother began to connect with new women who were not exactly "society types". His father began to work for the ministry from the manor. At first, Kingsley Shacklebolt could find little use for him except to bury him in necessary paperwork, until he discovered Lucius' one very important use. Soon Lucius was called into the Ministry everyday, they began to use him for information on convicted and suspected Death Eaters. Needless to say Lucius would often come home with a good deal of Veritaserum in his system. Narcissa would always stay away from him on those nights, knowing that the temptation to ask her husband things she really would not want to know was too great.

It was the way that Lucius connected with Arthur Weasley that still struck Draco as odd. Lucius had just been allowed to go home one day after some heavy questioning, and he was sitting on a bench in the Ministry when Arthur came upon him, and asked him what was wrong. Still under the effects of the Veritaserum, the Malfoy began to list off all his problems in a jumbled mess. After he was done, he realized that Arthur was probably going to laugh at him, or tell him he got what he deserved before walking off like he hadn't a care in the world. So when Arthur asked him to get some coffee with him, and they could try and sort this mess out he was slightly taken aback. The two men sat in a little coffee shop late into the night, talking, making plans, and for the first time in neither of them knew how long, helping each other. It was there that Lucius came up with the idea about the Malfoy's backing Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, it was there that Lucius found out the head of Arthur's department in the Ministry was retiring, and needed a replacement, it was there that Arthur came up with a more permanent, and less brutally honest way for Lucius to help the Ministry, the two men even planned how to get Malfoy Industries back off the ground.

That night Lucius came home and began to tell his son and his wife about what he and Arthur had come up with. He told his wife to plan a fancy dinner party so he could invite Arthur, Molly, and George over to try and discuss future business ventures. Narcissa, never wanting to be out done, made the Manor perfect for the Weasley/Malfoy dinner. Despite life changing events, and all of their lives being at stake Lucius still thought he was better then the Weasley's, he just was now willing to work with them to try and help himself, and his family. He did not plan on however what was to happen at dinner that night. He had thought a good dinner party would be just what Narcissa needed to help get her back into the swing of things, Lucius however had forgotten that it was Molly Weasley who had killed Bellatrix Lestrange. At first the atmosphere at dinner was cold, and quiet. The men were afraid that at any second their wives would turn on each other, Draco could not think of anything at all to say, and George was so out of it no one was sure where he was. After thirty minutes of tense silence, George finally seemed to come back to himself.

'Okay,' he had said. 'Your sister was evil,' he pointed at Narcissa.

'You killed her' he pointed at his mother.

Both women nodded.

'Okay, now lets not argue and bicker about who killed who, this is an occasion to celebrate. Malfoy's and Weasley's have been under the same roof for nearly an hour now, and we are all still very much in tact.'

At George's statement Draco had burst out laughing, followed by Arthur. Soon enough the past was put aside and the future had begun, for both families again.

Draco came back to the present upon that last memory. That had been almost two years ago, and now Draco was contemplating opening a whole new door in his family's relationship with the Weasley's. All he needed now was to owl Ginny Weasley and start their courtship, as it were. Just as he was about to write out his letter, his mother's house elf Nod, popped into his room.

"Master Draco, Misstress, and Master are wanting to see you in Mr. Graves study right away."

Draco looked at the small creature for a moment or two. "Tell them I will be right there.

As the Elf disappeared Draco got to his feet. He wondered what on earth Mr. Graves could have found that would really concern his parents and him. The only way to find out was to see for himself.

Okay I know this chapter was really short, but it was really starting to get on my nerves. So now I can start a new chapter and try and get this issues out in the open. Stay tuned, and just so you know any reviews I get help spur me on!


End file.
